Bedazzled
"Bedazzled" is the sixth chapter of The Last Son, Book Two: Reckonings. Pop singer Alison Blaire visit Bayville on her music tour. Clark immediately recognizes Alison as her past childhood friend. Plot Kitty Pryde wins three backstage passes to meet pop singer Alison Blaire. At the same time Clark receives a letter from his university which assigns his internship to the Daily Bugle, much to his disappointment to bear his boss J. Jonah Jameson. Kitty immediately runs into the kitchen and announce everyone about her winnings. When Clark question as to who is Alison Blaire, Kitty shows him a picture of her which he somehow seems familiar about her. Kitty handpick Rogue and Clark to be invited for the concert much to their chagrin. At Dynamite Recording Studios, Alison Blaire is tired by the too business-like music industry. She seeks some comfort with her aunt and manager Bridget. Privately, Alison reveals to her that she can create a flash of light out of her hands whenever she hears loud music that are playing, and has been keeping this a secret for several months. She ask her aunt is there anything wrong with her, which Bridget, though surprised, assure her that she is very special. That mid-afternoon, Clark, Rogue, and Kitty have arrive at the studio. As they enter Alison's room, Clark and Alison instantly recognize each other. Much to Kitty and Rogue's confusion, Clark explains that he knew Alison as an old friend before while living in Smallville as she always visit the town every summer with her family. Clark and Alison reacquaint themselves before the latter question him for having suddenly "vanished" five years ago. Clark tells some half truths to his journey in discovering his birth parents. He hears a distress and takes his leave, but Alison writes him her cellphone number to call her to talk to him again. Professor Xavier summon the X-Men to his office as Cerebro has identified Alison Blaire as a mutant, who can create light energy. According to Cerebro's readings, she appears to have no natural limitation on the amount of energy she can convert and absorb, and thus she may very well be – potentially – one of the most powerful mutants on Earth. Xavier fears that it is without any doubt that Magneto will recruit Alison to his cause and making it imperative for the X-Men in finding her first. Indeed, at the same time, the Brotherhood are made aware of Alison after being contacted by Magneto and heads out to find her. Meanwhile, Kitty and Rogue have lunch with Alison. At Kitty's inquest, Alison tells how she met Clark when they were young in which she was injured in scraping her knee and was helped by Clark. Suddenly, Kitty and Rogue are telepathically alerted from the X-Men. Before they could act, Quicksilver appears and rather leery offer to Alison to join the Brotherhood and revealing her to be a mutant. She, however, is repulse by his suggestive tone by pouring soda on him. Angered, Quicksilver have the Brotherhood attack. Alison immediately, for the first time, use her power in shielding herself from Toad's slime. Kitty and Rogue immediately takes Alison and flee. After Kitty phase themselves to another room much to Alison's bewilderment, Kitty and Rogue reveal themselves as mutants and about the X-Men. The three girls runs to the studio's backstage where they meet with the X-Men. Just then, the Brotherhood have finally caught up and are ready to battle. As both teams fight, Alison realizes that there is a working audio-system on the stage and have Jean turning the switch to the system on. Alison's body is then instantly supercharged by the blaring music and helping the X-Men in defeating the Brotherhood. Just as the Brotherhood recover themselves, a loose scaffolding, caused by the battle, falls off and falling directly on Alison. Fortunately, she is saved from being crush by Superman, who then personally forced the Brotherhood to retreat. With the battle over, Alison thanks the Man of Steel, but quickly points out his real identity as Clark - he forgot to activate his Image-inducer. She assures him that she has already known who Superman is as she recalled witnessing Clark saving a family couple and their daughter in a car accident with superhuman strength and surviving unharmed. But Alison confuses him for a mutant before being clarified of his Kryptonian origins, in which Alison is very excited to learn of this. She gives a small kiss on Superman's cheek for having saved her aunt during her flight months ago, and decide to see the Institute. Meanwhile, the Brotherhood have returned to the boarding house to find a very crossed Siryn. She admonish Quicksilver for going ahead on his recruitment as his father had ordered his son to inform her to recruit Alison, and that he got the better of himself to let the X-Men one recruit stronger. After Anita's reprimand, she is then surprised and furious to learn from Toad about Alison's attraction to Superman. This news doesn't bode her well and decide to continue on her research that concerns on increasing her magical power that would be enough to enchant Superman - in which she now needs to study faster. Alison is later granted tour of the Institute and meeting the faculty. Xavier talked with Bridget Blaire in arranging Alison's attendance at the Institute, her enrollment at Bayville High, and in addition to her concerts and CD recordings being used by her songs. The students and faculty welcomes Alison, who chosen her code-name "Dazzler". Continuity *First appearance of Alison Blaire and Tom Petersen. *Lila Cheney appears as an email user before making a full appearance in "New Beginnings". *Siryn's search for an augmentation to her sorcery is reveal later in "Fitting In". Background information *Alison's recalling of Clark saving a couple and their daughter from a car accident is a reference to a scene in the Superman: The Animated Series episode "The Last Son of Krypton (Part II)" where a young Clark rescue a family in a gas station accident. Category:Last Son, Book Two chapters